But I LOVE Pancakes! : Lime Edition
by Hondo-Okami
Summary: It all starts when Roxas and Xion get caught in the rain on the way home from school. Whilst sheltering and waiting for the weather to clear, with their wet clothes sticking to their skin, Xion wants his opinion on her flat chest. Roxas x Namine x Xion x Rhyme
1. Chapter 1

**But I ****LOVE**** Pancakes! : Lime Edition**

Setting: Sunset Terrace, inside the (mysterious) tunnel.

Characters: Roxas and Xion, 18.

Summary: Roxas and Xion get caught in the rain on the way home from school. Whilst sheltering and waiting for the weather to clear, with their wet clothes sticking to their skin, Xion wants his opinion on her flat chest.

Note: The uncensored version is available to read on my other accounts on Hentai-Foundry, AdultFanFiction and Archive of Our Own, as part of my story 'Quickly, Now: A Collection of Short Lemons'. Links are in my profile.

...

...

...

The thundering beat of rain echoed down the tunnel, still as strong as it was when it started ten minutes ago. This one could last a while, and that seemed certain. A real pity, because he was supposed to meet his girlfriend and all his other buddies at the Usual Spot for their weekly videogame tournament. Instead, he was stuck here with the troublesome girl who made him so late in the first place when they both got banged up in detention. Of course, she tried to shift the blame on him, stating he was the one who retaliated to her elastic band bombardment during class and made it worse, but in the end, they both served an equal sentence.

Roxas didn't hate Xion at all, and he was sure the feeling was mutual. They could, on a good day, get along famously. It's just that sometimes, much like his relationship with Seifer, they had a little rivalry going on.

"I've sent Naminé a text, telling her we're going to be late for the tourney," He informed his fellow drowned rat, who sat with her back to the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. She'd been awfully quiet in the time they'd been sheltering, and she sat there with a faraway expression. "I said we wouldn't mind them starting on without us, so long as they don't eat all the Doritos and Jelly Babies before we got there."

"Hn."

Unsure if that was supposed to be a proper word in her response or a blasé grunt, Roxas continued.

"Olette's not going to be too pleased. She's been waiting all week for a rematch with you on Mario Kart after you pipped her at the very last second on the final straight with that Red Shell."

Although she still had that distant look she smiled a little, and that was something at least. For some reason, she hadn't been her usual spunky self since it started to rain. He didn't want to show too much concern, as she normally wouldn't accept any charity from him, yet, at the same time, he really wanted to know what was wrong. He couldn't get anything out of her without covering the fact he was fussing over her.

"Hey," Roxas squatted down in front of her, reached out and pinched her nose with the second knuckles of his index and middle fingers. Droplets splashed on his knuckles from the tips of her fringe. "Got your nose."

That got the attention of her eyes, staring straight back into his, but her expression remained otherwise passive. Xion did, however, maintain eye contact and tilt her head back. Her mouth opened slightly as his palm heel touched her lips, and much to his surprise, she blew part of a weak raspberry against it. It must have been his 'WTH' face that made her smile in the way that she did.

"Huh... 'kay..." Roxas released her nose. She dropped her head forward again, and her smile almost faded entirely. "Listen, I know you'd usually tell me to get stuffed, but... are you feeling alright? You haven't said a single word since we got here, you look a bit spaced out and to be honest, it's kinda bothering me."

"Why's that?"

Roxas quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah, you have answered my question with a question, as opposed to something straight-out, blunt and insulting. How interesting," Roxas made a fist to rest his chin on. "Your silence is bothering me because it is, quite frankly, unnatural for you. I would much prefer it if you could drop an insult every now and again, you know? Like, maybe, 'yo mama', or something to that effect. Even just a single word would do just fine, like 'cat', 'pancake', or 'Antidisestablishmentarianism'."

"Why'd you pick on that word?"

"Because I spent a good whole weekend learning how to say it, so I can impress foreign dignitaries and other posh nobs at fancy dinner parties."

"No, the other word," Xion leant forward. She looked... somewhat upset. "'Pancake'. Why'd you say that word?"

"No particular reason. It was off the top of my head," Roxas, despite not wanting to seem like he was fussing over her, couldn't help the soft tone of voice. "Why, what's the matter?"

Colour filled her lightly sun-tanned cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, and it was open a little while before any sounds came out. It was as if she was waiting for sound to be invented.

"It popped into your head right after... you looked at me?"

Eh? Looked at her?

"I... don't follow," Roxas frowned in genuine bafflement.

Xion's gaze dropped. Slowly, she pushed her legs forward from her chest, and then... Roxas could see her white school shirt was practically laid on like a second skin from all the damp, and speaking of skin, he could see a lot of hers through the material. He could also see she wasn't wearing a bra, and...

"Oh, jeez," Roxas closed his eyes and turned his head away. He held up his hands apologetically. "I'm sorry, I think I can see your-"

"You _can_ see my tits," Xion said quietly. "What little there is of them. And you did, which was why you thought of pancakes."

"No," Roxas, now with his eyes open, kept her out of view. "I didn't see anything of yours."

"Of course you didn't."

"I didn't mean it in the way you're insinuating, Xion. You've got breasts, that I can confirm, but I didn't see them any time before just now."

"Took you that long to find them, huh?"

"Hey now, don't be a silly mare," He turned, placed both hands to the wall on either side of her head, leaned in so close their foreheads were practically touching, and looked straight into her eyes. He wanted to be this close to reduce his peripheral vision, and that's the only reason... he told himself. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with what you've got. And besides, what's wrong with pancakes? I _love_ pancakes, and so do most other people."

"Can you prove that?"

"Yes, I can prove that," Roxas said in disbelief. "You can stay at my house tonight, and when we get up for breakfast tomorrow morning, I'll make a huge stack of pancakes and quaff the lot. With heated maple syrup and a knob of butter on top."

"No, I'm not talking about those pancakes," She raised both her hands, which were shaking quite badly. He tried hard not to follow their path, but he knew he had to. Xion placed them over her chest. "These. Prove to me you think there's nothing wrong with these."

"H-how, exactly?"

Roxas dreaded asking, and he equally dreaded the answer. Xion turned her head away, and muttered something under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"Look... at them," She repeated, her profile blushing profusely.

"Um... r-right, okay, I will," Cheeks red-hot like a mirror to hers, Roxas pulled a face that suggested he was concentrating hard and looked down to where Xion had removed her hands.

There wasn't any point denying Xion had a flat chest, but he did take exception to her not believing he liked a gal of small proportions. Take Naminé, for example. He wouldn't date such a puny girl like her if he didn't undyingly adore her petite washboard-body and stomach-knotting cuteness, which he does to an obsessive degree, and there are more than enough people milling around who'd vouch for him there. Those small breasts of hers were simply perfect for her, and that was a fact. The same thing could be said with Xion, and-

A thought struck Roxas. Xion knows all about him and Naminé, and knows like everyone else that his girlfriend also has a 'pancake' chest, so why the Hell is she asking him to prove he hasn't a problem with them?

And why the Hell's his hands touching her soggy wet shirt, pressed upon the near non-existent mounds in question? More importantly, why couldn't he take them away?

The alteration in Xion's breathing pattern, which he could feel in the rise and fall of her chest and hear above the dull pattering raindrops, was cause for him to search her face to determine the depth of trouble he was in for the laying on with the hands without warning or permission. From what he could tell, there wasn't any trouble... yet, at least.

Xion's head was cast fairly low, but her cheeks were alight like a red traffic signal. What he could see of her timid expression was actually quite cute, Roxas thought.

"I... I understand that you must want me to take my filthy hands off you, right?"

When she raised her head with a pained expression and biting her bottom lip, he immediately thought that was exactly what she wanted him to do, because the contact was bothering her. How wrong he was. Roxas felt the power needed to regain control over his hands surge back through the elbows, forearms and wrists like an electrical current, but just as he eased the pressure on her chest ready to remove the offending mitts, Xion released a shuddery breath that halted him.

"Y-you don't like touching them, do you?" She said quietly.

"Wha-" He tried to pick his words carefully. "They... they feel very... nice, Xion. Honestly. It's just that I really shouldn't be..."

"Because you don't really like them, that's the reason."

"Listen, Xi," Roxas sighed. "You really need to stop talking boll-"

"I bet," She cut in, her voice marginally shrill. "I bet you don't like them enough to... touch them directly, without my shirt being in the way. No, of course you don't, because you don't li-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," He cut in this time, saying that he got it, when he _really_ didn't. Building up a reasonable defence to put an end to this whole debacle had sieved its way out his head, with the tiny impish voices replacing reason with 'go on, get in there my son', and all that business. "I'll... I'll do it, to prove to you there's nothing at all wrong with the size of your chest."

"There you go, bringing sizes into it..."

"Well, what did you expect me to say?"

"I don't want you to _say_ anything. I want you to just... _do_ it," Xion muttered, her trembling hands starting on the buttons of her wet shirt from the collar.

Roxas, sighing, brushed her hands away and took over from there. Xion dropped hers to the floor again by her sides, and in his peripheral vision while he concentrated on what he was doing, he could see she was looking at him in that shy, curious manner Naminé often did. Was it possible that Xion... _liked_ him?

Not thinking about it too much, Roxas stopped unbuttoning around about her flat, toned stomach, and peeled away the material soaked to her flat chest. Xion made a strange noise, and it was then that he realised he'd zoned out and had been staring for what was, in Xion's case, an uncomfortably long time. It wasn't really his fault, because it was such a lovely sight. Her tan lines from a one piece swimsuit were especially sweet, looking so much paler to her otherwise light brown skin.

Carefully, as if she was a delicate figure made from porcelain, Roxas placed his hands back over her bare breasts.

The heat was the first thing he noticed. It was a major difference when comparing between touching the pure flesh, and when it's been diluted through wet cotton. The softness, again, was lost when the shirt was in the way. The smooth texture, too. Also, the feel of her erect nipples on his sweaty palms were so much better now...

Uh-oh.

Roxas couldn't stop himself. The urge to caress them was... overpowering. So much so, that they'd already started way before his brain processed the desire. Both thumbs, in perfect synchronisation, pressed and rubbed her perky nipples around and around in small circles, and varied directions. It didn't end there; an invisible force pushed his head forward and convinced him it would be a jolly good idea to seal his lips around one of the nipples.

"Mhmm," Roxas, exhaling sharply through the nose, quickly discovered that it _was_ a jolly good idea, and now that he'd latched on, he didn't want to let go. For support, he raised his left hand and put it to the wall behind her, just beside her hung-forward head, and craned his neck to point his ear up to the sky, and closer to her lips. Xion's heated pancake breast and erect nipple had a fabulously scrumptious taste made all the more endearing with the light film of rainwater that had seeped through her shirt, especially when combined with the slow, shallow breaths hinted with intriguingly cute squeaks in his ear.

"Yo-you're being rough," She quietly winced, although her protestation wasn't entirely convincing as she was hugging his head to her chest tightly.

"Mhnhnn," He moaned against her warm, damp breast, and shuffled on his knees to get in closer. He was able to turn his head slightly facing downwards and remove his mouth from her flesh with an exaggerated wet pop and a sharp breath, which brushed upon the heavier wet patch his lips made and caused her to shudder tremendously. "I can stop any time you want me to."

There was a pregnant pause, filled only by the echo of the hard falling rain. While it was very true that he would stop doing what he was doing at her say so, he really, really hoped to Oblivion that she wouldn't. If he had to rely on his powers of deduction, which were on the hole about as good as a sundial made of spreadable cheese, then he'd have to say by the hitch of her breath and the way she continued to cradle his head in her arms that she felt the same way he did.

"Hn, you're such a jerk," She said finally, her quiet tone clearly insinuating that she didn't want him to stop, but she wasn't going to admit it by saying it out loud. "I bet that if I had bigger boobs, then you wouldn't say such a thing. You'd just keep on scoffing away like a pig-"

Roxas forced a loud, watery howl from her when he thought enough was enough of that talk, which she was obviously using to rile him up and force him to prove her wrong, by turning his mouth back and noshing in the pig-like fashion she'd doubted he would on her hot, flat breast. Both his hands were on the wall behind her, one just above her head and the other beside her hip, while her legs tucked up and her body curled around him. Xion was breathing harshly and moaning into his ear, while he pushed his face further in.

Round and round his tongue went, circling around her stiff nipple and areole, flapping and flicking both during and in between the intermittent and noisy sucking, which was starting to turn her skin red. He did it again and again, undeniably enjoying it all the while with his sighing and muffled, breathy 'mmmm's'.

The other clear indicator, testament to his enjoyment, was the fact his soggy trousers were tight due to his raging hard on. There reached a point where he couldn't ignore it any longer, and had to get it out.

Reluctantly, he stopped doing what he was doing and gradually broke free from Xion's hold. Her expression was adorable, she was almost desperately wondering why he was doing it and darting her gaze all over him to see where the fire was. It was in his underpants, as it happened.

"Heh," Smirking wonkily, he released a single haggard breath before he got to his zipper. "I already doubt it, but, if you need further proof that your boobs are great, see what they've done to me."

Xion's body trembled a little more, and her lower lip wobbled. He didn't really know or think about it but she'd never seen a penis before, and an erect one seemed a little frightening to her especially one of Roxas' size.

"... I guess, then, that I misjudged you," She leant forward and put her forehead to his, staring hazily into his eyes. "You really must like... pancakes."

Roxas stared back, not saying a word, even when she added in a dreamy tone, "Or maybe it's nothing to do with them at all."

She placed her small hands on his shoulders, waited a short while, and then kissed him full on the lips. Her mouth was soft and warm.

Her eyes were still open, halfway as if she were dazed. He cupped both her cheeks with his palms, and slipped his tongue into her mouth through the partial gap she made after they broke for a second's resupply of air.

"... Roxas..."

They broke apart, with a thin string of saliva dripping from their lips.

"If you want to go even further, with me, then... you can if you want. You need it, obviously."

Yeah, he did need it, he told himself. He wasn't the only one, and that was clearer than crystal.

Xion stood up, with Roxas' help, turned and placed her hands on the stone wall. Light remnants of water dripped from her clothes and rolled down various parts of her finely shaped body, as she slowly stuck out her rear.

Roxas, pausing for thought first, slowly raised her skirt up at the back, and paused again for observance.

She had a perfectly rounded pair of peaches, given sight through the wet, tightly clad knickers. They were even riding up the crack of her buttocks, but she didn't take any action to sort any of it out which could have meant they weren't providing her with any discomfort. It was almost a shame, but then again it was as much of a pleasure to do so, he had to take them off her.

Or maybe he didn't. They were both still mostly dressed in their sodden clothes anyway, so she could still keep her delightful Minnie & Mickey Mouse print panties on.

"Don't make fun of them," She told him, almost pleading, whilst keeping her head forward and looking down.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He answered as honestly as he could, hooking two fingers under a leg hole and peeling aside the wet fabric. More tan lines, he smiled happily, and his smile broadened when he found that she was completely bald down there. "I was actually just admiring them. They're very cute, Xion."

She looked back over her shoulder, timidly, but didn't make eye contact with him.

"Y-you think so? Even though they're on me?"

"Especially because they're on you," He said, softly. "Now I'm not saying this because of what we're about to do, but... you are, no matter what I might have said otherwise at any other time, cute, and very beautiful."

Now she made eye contact, staring seriously as if looking for hints of the lie or any sarcasm. She would find none. Xion's eyes, glimmering happily, cast downward shyly.

"Thank you..." She then looked up to reconnect, and gave him a wobbly smile. "And I'm not saying this just because of what we're about to do, either, but... I still stand by what I've always said about you, and that's that you've got a face like a horses' arse."

Laughing together, Roxas placed a hand on the wall beside her craned head and leaned in to kiss her. Although short it was heated, and their lips parted with a light smack.

This was a bit awkward, because she was so small and slender. Standing together, the top of her head was level with his chin.

Roxas slowly crouched down. He placed his hands up by hers, and intertwined their fingers.

"Are you ready for this?"

She nodded.

Xion didn't know if it was the pain of first sex or simply Roxas' size that brought a tear to her eyes, but it wasn't before long that it started to feel absolutely perfect. Roxas felt the same way, and together their hot bodies snaked and writhed and their moans carried out through the tunnel network, until they eventually reached their peaks.

The clear sound of the rain still taking its toll on the world was an indication they were going to be here for a while longer.

"You're still very energetic," Xion said, with a happy, breathless smile. "I guess that means we could keep on going, then."

"Yeah, I suppose," He replied, dropping his face and kissing into the side of her neck. "This time, though, we'll do it face to face. Your boobs are delicious, and I want to suck on them while we do it."

Giggling, Xion reached back and stroked through this wet, shaggy hair.

"I really was very wrong about you. You're obsessed with flat chests!"

Smirking, he whispered,

"Hey, I did say that I love pancakes."

...

...

...

Coming up next:

Roxas admits his infidelity to his girlfriend, Naminé, a few days after sleeping with Xion. He didn't quite get the reaction he expected... Roxas x Naminé x Xion x Rhyme (KH: Dream Drop Distance)


	2. Chapter 2

Setting: Naminé's bedroom, Twilight Town

Characters: Roxas and Naminé, 18.

Summary: Roxas admits his infidelity to Naminé a few days after sleeping with Xion. He didn't quite get the reaction he expected...

...

...

...

Gorgeous. Abso-bloody-lutely gorgeous.

Innocence radiated from Naminé's slumbering form. In just a mint-white, short sleeved pyjama shirt and a plain pair of pale panties, she succeeded in freezing up the blood in a young man's veins and giving him the feeling of having a mouth so dry, it's like he's filled it with salt. Rather than using the mallow-soft pillow, she'd taken preference to nestling her head on the upper portion of her outstretched right arm, and the left forearm tucked up to give her cheek something to rest on.

Light blonde tresses cascaded across the most adorably content countenance ever unintentionally conceived. A faint dusting of pink gave her cheeks a most pleasant compliment to her fair skin and peach lips which, parted and formed as if each breath left her as a pleasant sigh, immediately drew the observers attention and captivated them so, it was hard to keep oneself in restraint from reaching out and touching them with the tips of one's fingers.

Broken slightly away from the foetal position, her top leg and little piggy's pointed towards the edge of the bed, all the bare flesh lay open to the tepid air and toned by light and shadows. The bent knee of the lower leg tucked up to the underside of the outstretched other, and concealed the last portion from mid calf to foot under thin, rumpled bed sheet.

Much could be said about those temptatious hips and deviously rounded buttocks, accentuated and wholly justified by the small panties clinging to them like they'd been painted on, and much fun could be had if one were to lay their hands upon to squeeze them like freshly baked loaves of bread and smother one's nose and chapped lips within the pleasant recess between the cheeks.

God damn it, he was so tempted to do it. It was a sight he wished not to be spoilt before he'd the time to allow it to weld in and make a most welcome permanent lodging in his mental storage vault for exceptionally prized memories.

Two minutes seemed long enough, and in his hands he shifted the large bowl of water heated to a skin-friendly temperature. He questioned her why she wanted to wash herself on her bed rather than doing it in the bathroom, but she was adamant she wanted to do it here, and he didn't pursue the enquiry any further. It was her house, she could do as she wanted and, quite simply, she was too cute to argue with.

He breathed in deep and exhaled slowly to gear up and quell his uneasiness as he set the bowl aside on a cabinet and approached the bed to wake his sleeping girlfriend. A task easier said than done, as he put a lot of effort into going for her shoulder and ignoring the filthy part of his mind trying to persuade him to go for her unguarded butt instead.

Successfully, he set his hand on her shoulder. He didn't shake, however, feeling bad about disturbing her sleep, mostly because she looked so darn cute...

"...Nammy," Roxas tried first, leaning so his mouth was an inch from her ear. "Nammy, come on, wake up."

"Mm, Roxas," Naminé muttered, her groggy eyes cracking open as she tried to turn her head. "Mm... did I... fall asleep?"

"Yeah, lazybones, you did," He answered, suddenly feeling short on breath. After a long pause, the time in which he spent staring down at her beautifully calm countenance, he cleared his throat. "The price you pay for your all-night gaming would be falling asleep in the middle of the day, it seems. C'mon, I brought you the bowl of water you asked for."

"Oh," Naminé cottoned on, seeming to remember what he was going on about by her reaction. Her cheeks, her beautiful cheeks, lit up like a Christmas tree that'd caught fire, and she found a way to sit up that'd simultaneously bring Roxas' nose to bleeding point and his eyes to pop from their sockets like champagne corks.

She pushed one hand into the pillow and gripped his shirt collar with the other to hoist herself upright, showing quite a bit of enthusiasm and urgency while she done so, and shuffled around until she was sitting in a fairly formal manner with her back straight and her feet tucked under her bum. What made it so awkward for Roxas to watch was the way her pyjama shirt, her small, thin pyjama shirt, fell apart and swayed in the movement as it quickly became apparent she hadn't done the buttons up at the front. Whether she knew that or not, as her delicate hands kept a tight hold on his collar as if she didn't want him to leave her alone, he kept his line of sight high before he made her aware.

Boyfriend and girlfriend they may be, going on since they were both nine years old, and many a make-out session they have had with hands off the goods, they have not seen each other naked to any degree or fondled anything of any particular softness. Naminé's father, Cid, gave Roxas strict, underlying rules when he first heard about them dating; Until I see a wedding ring on my little girl's finger, your eyes travel no further down than her chin and your hands no lower than her shoulders. If you drop your trousers in her presence, then I'll drop you from the top of the clock tower.

It wasn't a very nice way for a father to greet his daughter's sweetheart at first introduction, but it was because of those rules continually striking the fear of Highwind into Roxas' soul these past nine years he kept his lust in check and Naminé remained an unspoiled flower of innocence. Of course, the only problem was that all his lust bubbled up to the surface and, eventually, he ended up unleashing it all over the past few days on his close friend Xion...

Roxas didn't know if her light gasp came about by means of surprise or disappointment. Either she was originally oblivious to her undressed state and felt ashamed he may have seen parts he was forbidden to lay his eyes on, which he most certainly did and struggled to blank from his memory for fear her father might hold a secret talent for reading minds, or she was fully aware of and intended the article to part ways like Moses with the seas but disappointed he wasn't taking a look right now. Whatever way, he could see in his peripheral her looking up at him shyly.

"Roxas... d-did you see anything?"

How should he answer? Honestly, was the big answer marching through his head like a brass band, but just how honest? Should he repeat the exact phrase the perverse section of his mind just said, along the lines of 't'riffic, cor, not half, darlin', cracking pair of pancakes you've got there' followed by a creepy 'hyuk hyuk hyuk', or should he tell her he just caught a minor glimpse and that he was ever so sorry for causing her the discomforting knowledge that he had done so, and would she please please be so kind as to not tell daddy-dearest?

He hadn't the opportunity to answer, as she'd already taken his tense, trembling silence for a 'yes'.

"It's okay, I don't mind if you looked... and I won't tell my dad..."

Those words made his heart beat like a steel drum at Mardi Gras. Was that meaning she didn't mind if he accidently caught a glimpse the one time because he, Roxas, could easily put it out of his mind which, she didn't really know, he couldn't, or was it that she didn't mind him looking full stop? That he could, if he wished, lay her down on her back, whip open her shirt and spend the night drooling over her-

'Quit it!' Roxas could feel the cold sweat running down his back. All the filthy goings-on he'd been up to had seeped further influences into his head, and it was going to drive him stark raving mad if not into doing something way out of line.

Kind of like what she was doing now.

"S-sorry, Roxas! I'm so sorry!"

Resembling hyperventilation, Roxas backed away and hunched over whilst breathing erratically. It appeared she'd noticed the change in his body as at some point during his reflection on what she meant by 'I don't mind if you looked', when most of the blood flow congregated around a particular region on his rigid body. Curiosity might have had something to do with the way she went ahead and touched it-

"It's okay," He wheezed, sharply, frightened that it could've happened right at the moment Sod's Law was in full play which would see her father poking his head through the door right at that very moment. "Don't worry, it's okay, Naminé, it's... okay. Erm."

Shaky, he straightened up, coughed and brushed himself down to try and carry on as per normal. Tit for tat, the little voice in his head cackled, and right now, Naminé hadn't actually got around to covering the former yet...

"A-anyway, Nammy, ahem," Acting strange in his effort to butch up, he gestured towards the bowl on the cabinet. "I think I'll just leave it there for you, y'know, to crack on with it before it gets less warm. Cold, rather."

"Mhmm," She agreed, innocently posing in a manner he couldn't ignore.

Still kneeling formally with her back slightly hunched, both her hands clasped together down between her partially-parted thighs. Her upper arms seemed to help accentuate the shallow groove down the centre of her flat chest, and captured his attention so well he failed to realise that he'd zoned out.

"Roxas?"

Her soft voice hit him like powerful left hook from a stocky contender, and he nearly spilt some of the water over the tabletop as it unsteadily rocked having knocked his bony knee on the side.

"Bugger," He cursed, but quickly composed himself and begged his body to get a grip so he could play this whole scenario out as coolly and as celibately possible. "Sorry. Yes, Naminé?"

"Could you do it for me?"

The room went still. Almost deathly still, say for the sound of the Grim Reaper in the form of her father sharpening his scythe.

"...Pardon?"

"Could you do it for me? Wash me, that is," She repeated, blushing.

"...Now, Naminé," He said slowly, as if negotiating with an insane axe-wielder or, in this case, the daughter of an insane spear wielder. "You know the rules-"

"My dad's out on business, and not coming home for two weeks," Naminé cut in. "And while she may be downstairs, you know my mum has nothing against you and thinks it's only natural that we should be doing what all the other teenagers are doing just like when she was our age. She won't tell on us, Roxas, because she told me herself that we can do whatever we want!"

Yeah, that did very much sound like Naminé's peculiarly saucy mother, Quistis. Maybe Cid was worried his daughter would take too much after her mother!

"You say that, but-"

"Roxas, just listen to me for a second," She smirked devilishly, which was entirely new to her. "What would happen to you if I told my dad that you saw down the open front of my shirt?"

Roxas gulped hard, knowing where this was going and how futile it would be to argue. He never knew Naminé could be so devious!

"I'll... grab the towel," he said, dejectedly.

She no longer bore the expression of someone who'd throw him to the lions at the snap of her fingers. She smiled a happy smile, and clapped her hands together.

"You _are_ going to use your hands as well, and not just the towel, aren't you...?"

"Uhhh," Roxas wasn't sure how to answer that one. If anything, for the sake of all things good and pure in this life, he wanted to avoid direct contact with the skin. However, her tone of voice in her query, it sounded so... expectant, he'd hate to cruelly crush whatever hopes she might have had. He would also hate for her father to find out and cruelly crush anything of his, too. "I... guess so, if you'd like me to do that."

He heard her breath hitch in a kind of glorious and giddy surprise.

"Very much so. Thanks, Roxas."

Little did he know Naminé had, very difficultly, contained a combined squeal and leap for joy, looking like she was on the verge of exploding. If he'd glanced back and saw her with her hands balled up into fists together over her mouth, shoulders quaking in overblown excitement and blue eyes sparkling with all the adoration in the world, he'd have probably suffered from several simultaneous heart attacks from the overwhelming wave of her lovability. So really, in that case, he was lucky he didn't.

Roxas scooped out the loaded flannel he'd kept in the bowl, soaked up the water, and let it drip as he turned and approached the bed. He didn't care to look at Naminé until he'd settled down behind her, his weight shifting the mattress and it was then he really started to salivate like a rabid mongrel.

It was a fact to state that no one, neither in this universe nor any of the millions of others across time and space, could pronounce their beautiful figure in plain pyjamas half as well as she could without trying. If she did try, entire cities would fall to their knees to thank the creator for being blessed with the gift of sight. Right now she wasn't trying, he wasn't even sure she'd know how to, and that alone momentarily transformed him into a gormless, dribbling vegetable.

Naminé sat in the middle on the bed, facing away from him with her knees together, shins outward and the inside edge of her feet flat on the duvet beside either cute buttock. It took a while for his inner monologue to convince him he really needed to stop looking at her 'builder's crack', but surely, his filthy side tried to counter-reason with his mind, travelling up would be far worse and would only stoke the boiling pit of lust in his chest to a more dangerous level.

The pyjama shirt hung across her lower back from one tightly tucked-in elbow to the other like an arced curtain valance, leaving the breadth of her upper back and shoulders completely bare, and breathing to him the understanding as to why she hadn't done her shirt up earlier. Around the front, where he couldn't get a view of, he was certain Naminé's arms crossed over her chest to cover her near non-existent breasts. Her moist, fair skin looked so delicious, worthy of taking a bite, and the beads of sweat that slowly trickled down tempted any and all to put out their tongue and cut them off before they reached her lower half.

Roxas gulped, and tried his very best not to think about licking them away like she were a giant, sexy, peach-flavoured ice lolly, especially when his train of thought took him so near to her soft derriere.

"Please take good care of me, Roxas," Naminé said to him, smiling sweetly as she showed him her gorgeous blushing profile. She sounded so innocent and trusting, like a child expecting the warm, loving embrace from her mother, he felt thoroughly ashamed of himself for going anywhere near her with the same filthy hands he'd placed upon another woman.

He felt even more ashamed when the voice in his head chuckled on and repeated what Naminé had said, only with a wholly different meaning to it.

"Don't worry. I will, Nammy," He assured her, afterwards wondering why he needed to tag 'don't worry' to the sentence. She'd requested this of him; so surely, she already must trust him a Heck of a lot not to do anything... unless she expected him to do something. He wasn't sure, but it almost seemed like a repeat of the situation in the tunnel.

Roxas run the dripping flannel across her back, not thinking much about avoiding spilling any onto the bed sheets, nor about whether it would've been better doing this in the bathroom. Quite regularly she'd shiver as he wiped her back, probably as a result of his slightly colder left hand stroking the nape of her neck and shoulder blades, but there wasn't much he could do about that other than asking if he should stop at regular intervals.

"It's okay," She kept on replying. "I wouldn't mind if you used your hands a bit more... the towel is a little too rough."

"Would you like me to go and fetch a different one?"

"No, no, I don't want to be a bother," She said hurriedly, and he could just about see her raise her balled fists up to her mouth from over her shoulder. Timidly, she added, "It's fine most places, but others... I prefer you using your hands."

Roxas licked his dry lips and gulped. 'Most places' seemed to be restricted to the centre of her back, while the 'others' where she preferred him using his hands had a broader range. Her shoulders, down the side of her arms, her neck... many of the really soft places dreaded approaching, but felt compelled to thoroughly rub the water into once he'd landed there.

He cupped some water in his hands and slowly poured the whole amount over the nape of her neck, his breath catching in his throat as Naminé's shoulders shrugged, her hips wriggled, and she 'oohed' delightfully as the plentiful liquid spilled and followed the length of her spine down to her buttocks. He wished he hadn't looked down to see where it'd all finished, because not only had it soaked into her small panties, a gleaming trail led straight down that crevice...

'Stay focused,' Roxas chided his eyes for wandering, just as he heard Cid growling in his head. His hands gently massaged her shoulders and her neck, using the thumbs as much as the palms.

"Ahhh," She lightly moaned, slowing the pace of his massage down. "It feels good, Roxas."

"I'm happy to be of some service to my wonderful girlfriend," He moved lower down, keeping up the same rotary motion, but going a little firmer. Every time she moaned, he pressed firmer still.

"Mmaaaaaaaahhh," She peeked back over her shoulder, countenance pleading. "Roxas, please, I'd like you to... do my hips as well."

"Hips?" Roxas asked, his eye twitching.

"Uh-huh," She nodded, timidly. "Please..."

Such a sweet, childish please, no way could he disagree with her. Not even with the voice in his head and suggesting if he could get away with going a LOT lower, then he could get away with robbing blind and daylight murder.

Dunking his hands in the warm water, his hands squelched on her slender hips as he so-sensually rubbed and kneaded with his fingers and palms. Going up, down, smoothly sliding all the way around the front to her slim, toned belly... he was really getting into it, and if he could read her reactions the way he thought he could, then her 'oohs', 'aahs' and 'that feels so good, Roxas' meant she was getting into it too.

Roxas moved the bowl around to Naminé's side, as it was easier to reach for this particular part. It hadn't occurred to him that as he started on her sides, she'd been backing up to his chest and he'd been closing in on her back. As she'd been moaning his name, she'd bewitched him into doing something he failed to even recognise he'd done.

Head tilted to one side and his cheek on her shrugged shoulder, the tip of Roxas' tongue drew a small saliva circle beneath her earlobe. Once or twice he caught the lobe with his teeth, triggering a tremendous shudder he could feel starting up from her hips, and a most wonderful breathless rendition of his name.

Squeezing her sides made her squeak, a cute, shivering squeak, that made him do it again. And again. And again. By now, he'd shuffled up tightly to her slippery-wet body, his hips to hers, the incredible rigidness of his lower region moulding nicely within the crevice of her soft buttocks, and his lips lowered to the crook of her neck to sensuously suckle on her throbbing jugular.

Her head fell back to his shoulder, giving him more of an area to 'feed' on. Back and forth, he traced between the jugular and throat, taking pleasure in the way it vibrated on account of her moans and warbles.

Down lower, his hands had grown far bolder in their motions. Circulating on her belly, coating loads and loads of water on the surface to make it so nice and slippery, his fingers sometimes teased her by dipping into her bellybutton to wriggle and tickle, by which she reflexively hunched forward and heatedly whimpered, and allowed Roxas to bend further over her. One hand stayed, the middle finger's tip sucked into the small notch, while his other hand soaked up with more water and clapped, squeezing, on her butt cheek.

A long, shivering wail reverberated around the room, with his name mixed in there somewhere. He grunted a little when he felt one of her dainty hands reach back to the nape of his neck, mimicking some of his earlier handiwork as if to try returning the favour, and suckled harsher. That hand he'd laid on her butt settled the niggle he'd had since he first walked into this room, about how soft it would be, and he confirmed it was indeed like a loaf of freshly baked bread.

There wasn't a better way to celebrate this discovery than feeling the flesh without the nuisance caused by the material barrier. His thumb slipped under the stretched fabric, the difficulty in doing so testimony as to just how demonically tantalising they'd accentuated her feminine regions, and his wet palm clasped the buttock in such a way, he was sure he heard the echoes of a heavenly choir chanting as he did so. It might have actually been Naminé, considering he'd just simultaneously squeezed her with wiggling fingers and adjusted the über-tight panties to ride up the crack.

Lips smacking noisily, tastily, Roxas licked her jaw line and attracted her attention towards his mouth. As she turned her head, he found it easier to reach her chin, licked and nipped it too, then made a point to treat it as well as he'd done to her throat and jugular. Passionately suckling, all the saliva building up in his mouth went towards the desire in making his lips squelch on her skin as much as possible having found out the noises embarrassed her, and when she was embarrassed, she was liable to make many cute noises and act in many cute ways of her own.

That hand, the one on her butt, came off and stroked her face with two soaked fingers. Slipping across the cheek, he hooked the middle finger over the corner of her mouth, sticking it in for her to suck on. That she did so, he could feel her lips enclose around the digit he'd slipped in to the base knuckle, only to open again after just a few seconds. He found out why, and it was because he still had his index finger outside brushing the tip of her nose and nostril, which she apparently wanted in her mouth, too. It was her free hand that levered it in, covering his hand until he agreed to keep it there, and suckled on the both of them.

He blew on the wet patches of skin, making her whimper and scrunch her face cutely. Tears rolled from her misty blue eyes, the silvery tracks interrupted in their freefall by his dragging tongue and tender kisses. He found it somewhat easy to ask if it felt good, if his fingers tasted good, to which she gave nothing but positive answers and begged for more.

Not willing to disappoint, Roxas decided to go for gold. His tongue whirled around the corner of her mouth, lapping up the dribbling trails of her overflowed saliva, and enticed her tongue out from its hidey hole and meet with him. His fingers eased off slightly on the right side, pulling out by two thirds, not only to make it easier but also to give more space. As she presented him with her tongue outside her mouth, he went ahead and flicked it with his own.

Her meek squeaks made his chest burn. If he wasn't a patient young man, he'd have gone ahead and smothered her lips right away. As he was a patient young man, he held off to play with her and tease her some more.

Tongues swirling, chafing, dabbing, sliding and curling, he loved the feel of her warm, panting breath on his face and her succulent strawberry flavour. Made messy by their salivating mouths, translucent fluids dribbled, dripped and strung between and underneath their tongues, spilled down their chins and throats, and on occasion Roxas would take a brief break to slurp up the thickest amount bubbling over Naminé's lower lip.

Just after he pulled his fingers out, he wound his tongue around Naminé's and formed a complete seal over her mouth. He felt her slick body melt in his arms, a sensation similar to what he had in the pit of his stomach. Her small hands took his, the one from her belly and the other off her cheek, gripped them in a way that suggested she wanted to assume control of them for something unspecified, and that he couldn't disagree with. Leaving her to it, he allowed her to make whatever use she deemed fit for his hands.

A move which, all of a sudden, made him the world's fastest sober-upper.

He realised what had been happening. That he'd started coating her body in warm water which, in its own right, was bloody unusual for them to do on a bed, and now he's moulding into her body with snaking hips and ravelling his tongue around in her mouth. However wrong this felt, though, he couldn't put a stop to it. Not just because he didn't want to, but because there wasn't a single muscle in his body that would obey orders to quit even if he did.

Thus, when Naminé brought his hands up to cup her flat breasts and kicked his senses back to the real world, all his fingers endeavoured to do was make her feel good.

"Nyaaaaaaaaahhhhh," Naminé cutely whined in his mouth, arched her back and shrugged her shoulders. To meet with this movement, he shuffled forward on his knees so she was between his legs, her outer thighs clamped by his inners, and leant back. That way, her stretched spine comfortably moulded with his chest.

Slick from the water and her saliva, Roxas's fingers smoothly kneaded her soft, flat mounds and plucked, pinched, twisted and rubbed her pert pink nipples. Her body shook violently in his arms like a tree being blasted by a strong gale, and while at first he thought he might be doing something wrong, Naminé's shuddering urges for him to keep it up quelled the uncertainties and made him go out all the more rougher.

All trace of time had been lost to him. Between the gasping breaks for air, vivacious hip movements and the never-ceasing fondling of her breasts, he hadn't the faintest idea how long they'd been going at it. Seconds, minutes, hours...however long it'd been, he didn't give really a damn.

He had been given the opportunity to find out after Naminé's mother Quistis dropped in to check on their 'progress'. The funny thing was, though Naminé adorably squealed and curled up to cover herself while in his arms, Roxas didn't really budge at all in spite of all his previous worries. He was, in fact, enthralled by her cute reaction to have been seen in such a state, and couldn't help but chuckle and cuddle her tightly.

Begging pardon for her interruption but also dropping them a congratulatory wink, she left the room and closed the door behind her. After that, Roxas was almost positive he heard Quistis squeal something about becoming a grandmother.

It'd gone past four in the afternoon when he arrived here sometime before one, meaning it'd been three hours since they started. He knew that from the clock hanging over the doorway.

Everything was silent and still. Naminé's body, still shaking in his arms, shifted slightly. He looked down into her sweet, glassy eyes, and fought away the lecherous urge to start up all over again.

"...So," He gulped.

Naminé, her fingers weakly grabbing a clump of his sweat and water-soaked shirt, pressed her face into his chest. She was panting quite heavily.

"Nammy-" He was about to say, before her muffled voice cut him off.

"Roxas," He heard her mumble, her words vibrating against his chest. "I want to ask you something."

"Sure thing," He said softly.

He felt her breath hitch in excitement. She turned her face up to him, beaming like rays of sunshine, and made his cheeks burn up as she asked him quite a question.

"Would you... like to have sex now?"

Oh God, he thought, suddenly coming over in a cold sweat. She looked up to him, her eyes so pure and trusting of her boyfriend...

...a great, cheating bastard who slept with another girl in the region of twenty-eight times within the space of a few days.

"I... I can't, Naminé."

She smiled at him. "If its concern about my dad, remember what I said about telling him-"

"Maybe you should tell him," Roxas cut her off. "Naminé, I... I don't deserve you, in any respect. I shouldn't even have my hands on you right now!"

He tried to make a point by taking his hands off her and pushing her away, but somehow she managed to entangle around him so he had absolutely no method of doing so. His fingers could barely flex let alone be removed from her body.

"Carry on," She encouraged calmly, making him wonder if she had some special, hidden technique to drain the power from his body. He really hoped it wasn't true, and that there were no joint-twisting, bone-breaking follow-ups, but then again, to betray such a wonderful girl as Naminé, he would bloody well deserve it.

"...Over the past few days, Xion and I, we have been... seeing each other..."

He trailed off, while she looked up to him and expected him to continue with further details.

"...For sex..."

That wasn't enough. She still expected to hear more, and it was starting to make a fearful and ashamed Roxas' blood run cold.

"...Lots of sex," He started. "Not just in one place, we've been doing it everywhere. We first started in the tunnel during the rainstorm a few days ago, then she came over to my place for a few more rounds before we all met up at the usual spot for the tournament..."

He kept on babbling, and Naminé, in a manner Roxas found most unsettling, calmly nodded along with what appeared to be intrigue. She shouldn't be intrigued to hear the details of her unfaithful boyfriend's escapades, unless she was making notes for his eulogy and planning on asking her father to send him off with a Viking funeral, preferably while he was still alive and tied up in the boat.

He listed off how they even fondled one another while they played at the tournament, went back to her house afterwards for many more rounds in a whole variety of mind-boggling positions including a few new ones they may have invented, then woke up in the morning to have breakfast off one another (pancakes and maple syrup with a knob of butter on top), done it in the kitchen and then in the shower, went out for the day where they did it in a whole load of out-the-way hidey-holes about town, out in the park, out in the woods, yesterday in the pool when they all went out swimming with the gang...

When he eventually finished, his voice becoming grim, he realised he may have been rattling on for almost half an hour. He couldn't be entirely sure of it, but the clock on the wall above Naminé's door was telling him that may be the case.

Naminé squirmed in his arms for a short while before she settled down. Roxas thought she was preparing to pick a limb to start twisting, but that was not to be the case. With a smile too happy to be real following a lengthy confession from her boyfriend about what an untrustworthy douche he was, she gazed up to him in wonder and flicked his nose with her finger.

"You're not trying to tell me you can't sleep with me because you're too worn out, are you Roxas?"

"Er, no," Roxas frowned, wondering if his girlfriend had been paying any attention at all to everything that was previously said. "I said I can't sleep with you because I'm a cheating bastard, if you recall that very important fact, and you deserve better..."

"Ah, but," She said suddenly, poking his nose again. "What if I were to tell you that I'd asked Xion as a personal favour to seduce and sleep with you?"

"As if you would do something like that," Roxas said after a short pause.

"Oh, but I did," She smiled sweetly. "I needed to find some way to apologise to you for being stuck with someone like me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we've been dating for nine years, and my dad won't let you touch me," She said. "I could clearly see, or should I say feel, that you were getting... frustrated, and that you needed some release."

"And... where does Xion come into this?"

Naminé blushed heavily.

"I asked her to take care of you until the opportune moment could be found, when we can get together without my dad knowing about it. I picked her for two reasons; the first is that she's in love with you," That made Roxas' eyebrows leap. "And the second is... Xion and I, we... have been experimenting together since we were sixteen."

Oh-ho?

"Experimenting?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah... you know, sexually. Often with help from Selphie, Yuffie, Kairi, Olette, Aqua, Fuu..."

She kept on listing various girls in their broad circle of friends, and his nose was getting the itch before a nosebleed.

"...Aerith, Eilonwy, Ariel, Alice, Tifa..."

Holy Jack Skellington, the list was never ending! He was worried about sleeping with one girl, but his girlfriend has slept with far more of them than he had, and over a two-year period!

"...Mulan, Wendy, Nala, Jasmine..."

He sniffed. Blood was starting to roll from his nostril.

"...Shiki, Paine, Yuna, and Riku."

The last name made his ears prick up more than any other.

"Wait, big guy Riku or short blonde Rikku?"

"Both of them."

There was a pause, and Roxas frowned.

"Hold on, isn't he gay?"

"Yeah, he is," She nodded. "As camp as a four-man tent."

"The thought is weird enough, but how did you...?"

Naminé then went on to explain how Kairi and Selphie introduced Riku onto the scene to give her a real taste of guy-meat up her tight butthole instead of the plastic and rubber she was used to in the form of toys, like plugs and beads. To get him in the mood, alongside access to particular websites, Kairi provided all the girls with a selection of clothes from her boyfriend Sora's wardrobe. It was then just a matter of putting their butts up in the air, putting on boyish voices, and enjoying the ride. She further explained that they thoroughly enjoyed it and so did Kairi, Selphie and all the other girl-friends who participated during the various times it was arranged.

Roxas allowed the information to sink in, including the image of six-foot-something tall Riku drilling Naminé's butt. His sweet, innocent girlfriend was bi-sexual, more sexually experienced than he was, and an anal-lover? Furthermore, she wanted to go ahead and do it all and more with him right now?

In your grizzly face, Cid!

"Someone wants to come out and play," Naminé giggled, wriggling her cute butt against Roxas' rock-solid hard on.

"Heh," Roxas groaned, delighted to feel the crack between his girlfriend's soft buttocks rubbing against the hard lump in his trousers. "So you're... not mad at me?"

"Are you mad at me for what I've done?"

Roxas didn't really think about that one. Naminé was the most adorable person in the whole universe, and the thought of her lezzing it up with a whole bunch of other girls who taught her how to use all kinds of toys and naughty techniques plus being thoroughly prepared to accommodate whatever he may give her up her backside was spectacularly erotic. She was too cute to argue with in any case, plus she still had the power to tell her dad about what _he'd_ done and have him buried out in the desert with a nest of scorpions.

Breathing heavily into her ear, he made her blush brightly and tremble delightfully.

"Not if you allow me to continue with what we've been doing with all this water, and follow it up with me pouring maple syrup and some butter onto your delicious pancakes," He whispered huskily.

Getting the reference, she smiled dreamily and giggled.

"Xion did tell me that you were obsessed with 'pancakes'..."

...

...

The following evening, Roxas was so elated with the events of the past twenty four hours that he no longer feared death at the hands of his girlfriend's chain-smoking, rough-talking and, above all, fear-instilling father. The fruit he was forbidden to taste, though already nibbled on by twenty or so gorgeous women and one gay guy who was undeniably hot, was now upstairs on her bed, naked and sweating and both caked in and oozing various mixed bodily fluids from all her orifices, following almost a complete day of uninterrupted and adventurous sex. He didn't even stop for dinner, breakfast or lunch, as Naminé's more open-minded mother Quistis knew how badly they both needed this, and left them some libido-enhancing meals outside the bedroom door around the necessary times, and those meals were incorporated into the fun.

If Naminé had thought outsourcing the physical part of their relationship to another girl would help Roxas slake some of the pent-up lust he had in that athletic body of his, then she had seriously underestimated just how much she'd boiled up inside him over the years. Three days of almost continual sex with Xion and then another day of continual sex with Naminé, Roxas was still brimming with enough energy to sleep his way through two thirds of a continent. With such a sexual capacity, it was surprising that he managed to stave off making a move on his girl for so long, regardless of the threats made by her father.

Now he was downstairs, fetching himself a glass of water and snacking on a banana while Naminé cleaned herself up and made some preparations before the next three hundred rounds. Without a care in the world and totally oblivious to his surroundings, he stood around in nothing aside from his boxer shorts. This was much to the pleasure of Quistis, and Naminé's sister, Rhyme, who both watched him like it was one of those Coca Cola adverts and he was the hunky window cleaner. All that was missing was the music, Etta James' cover version of 'I Just Want to Make Love to You', but then that was something both Quistis and Rhyme had playing in their own heads anyway.

Unlike Roxas, who was almost naked, the other two who actually lived in this house wore some fairly modest night clothes. Quistis, under a silky red dressing gown that hugged her fantastic curves and didn't take away anything from her generous bust, wore a silver camisole and bottoms that covered her smooth, suckable legs to the ankles. Rhyme only wore a pair of grey boyshorts underneath an orange off-the-shoulder nightshirt, the hem of which reached mid thigh, and fluffy yellow bed socks. Closer to her sister but way off her mother, Rhyme did have a cute pair of B-cup breasts and the nipples were clearly erect under her shirt, but Roxas was so far into his own world he wouldn't even notice if the two women present went down on one another on the kitchen table.

"Chew with your mouth closed while you're eating your dinner, sweetheart," Quistis reached across the table, touched the underside of her distracted daughter's chin with her fingertips, and snapped her mouth shut with a dull click. "And concentrate on what you're eating, too. Else it'll go down the wrong pipe and you'll wind up choking on it."

I wouldn't mind choking on what he's packing, Rhyme thought as her eyes focused for a while on the mighty bulge in Roxas' boxers. She'd been kept awake all night by the sounds of this Adonis going at it like a maniac with her sister, which was only annoying in the respect that she'd never had a guy who could keep on going like he could, nor make her moan and scream and howl in such ecstasy.

Quite the opposite of Naminé in certain respects, Rhyme never had a single boyfriend. She did have, like Naminé, an impressive repertoire of lovers; except hers were all male, none of whom were gay. Her parents obviously never knew about it, otherwise her father would've already been locked up for mass murder. Rhyme did envy her sister and her claim to such a gorgeous guy, and wished she could have a go with someone clearly in the possession of legendary skills in the sack just once.

Instead, all she could do last night was vigorously masturbate under the echoing squeals and reverberating moans booming from the room next door. She was getting quite damp between the legs even now, watching Roxas swagger around like an underwear model.

There was a knock at the front door, although Rhyme hadn't noticed because her attention was otherwise grabbed by the sweat shining off Roxas' upper body. Quistis went to go and get it, and returned with the visitor in tow.

"Roxas, I believe this one is also for you," Quistis giggled, showing just how open-minded she was compared to her grisly husband. "Go on up dear, Naminé is waiting for you in her room."

Roxas watched with a gentle smile as Xion, dressed in a casual jacket and skinny jeans, gave him a little wave and then disappeared upstairs with a fairly hefty bag over her shoulder. It didn't even occur to Roxas how Quistis knew about Naminé's recommendation to call Xion over to join in all the fun, or that whatever Naminé was preparing for upstairs required the noirette's presence.

Rhyme was by far the most shocked, as shown by her wide eyes and raised eyebrows, and felt like there was something big going on and that she was the only one in the world who was out of the loop. Her mind was too mashed-up by the idea her far-more innocent sister was busy sharing her guy with friends to jump up and say 'Hey, isn't blood thicker than water? When can _I_ have a go with your sex-god of a boyfriend, sis? Mum, Nammy's being a meanie, she won't share with me-'

Uh-oh...

There were times when Rhyme knew she really should listen to her mother's advice, and from one point of view following the incident, she believed it wasn't one of those times. She hadn't been concentrating on eating her dinner, and thus found herself choking on a mix of chicken, mashed potato, and gravy; and when five sharp slaps between her shoulder blades failed to dislodge the offending blockage, the abdominal thrusts worked a right treat.

The reason why, from one point of view, Rhyme didn't believe her mother's advice was worth listening to was that it was Roxas who'd stepped up within seconds to save her, and there's nothing quite like having a near-naked guy you seriously fancied hugging you tightly from behind, even if he's forcing you to cough your guts up.

Her red face masked in a sheet of sweat, Rhyme craned her neck to thank her saviour over her shoulder. She actually waited a short time before she did so, for a reason other than the fact she was gasping and heaving, and that was because she could feel the terrific bulge of his pressing into her back. He nodded to her when she thanked him, settled her down in her seat, and patted her on the head.

"You alright now, Rhyme? Sorry I had to hit you so hard beforehand."

"I'm fine," She croaked, brushing a few strands of blonde hair from her eyes. "And if it's to save my life, I don't care how hard you spank me."

Her choice of words went over Roxas' head, but Quistis seemed to pick up on them, judging by the curious eyebrow her mother raised and along with the slight 'methinks me detects a hint of interest' smirk. Now blushing instead of being red in the face from lack of air, Rhyme tried to show that she was now fully focused on her dinner, in the most over exaggerated manner possible.

Roxas, with his cheese-sundial skills of deduction, continued to overlook the interest his girlfriend's sister was showing and went to fetch a glass of water to go with her meal. Popping it down just ahead of her, he sat in the chair opposite and started eating yet another banana.

After five minutes, Xion's voice called down the stairs.

"Yo, Roxas, we're ready for you. Get your butt up these stairs pronto; it's rude to keep ladies waiting!"

"Well, duty calls," Roxas said, standing up. "See you all in the morning, possibly. Night, Rhyme."

He walked past, stopped, and then returned to kiss her on the blushing cheek. She gave him a little wave before he disappeared upstairs.

When she turned to resume her meal, her mother was resting her chin in her hands, nose to nose with her. She had such a childish grin on her face, like she knew something she shouldn't, and that something was a thing she wanted to share.

"You know, dear, if you wanted to go and play with your sister and her friends you only have to ask..."

...

...

Coming up next;

Roxas was glad things worked out, and now he's in a three-way relationship with Naminé and Xion... Hold on, who's this being thrown into the room by Naminé's mother? Final chapter, Roxas x Naminé x Xion x Rhyme


End file.
